


【坤林】epiphany

by 零露pop子 (SweetTeaInAugust)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 民国AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaInAugust/pseuds/%E9%9B%B6%E9%9C%B2pop%E5%AD%90
Summary: Inspired by: 《epiphany》written by Taylor Swift，Aaron Dessner《无问西东》设定：民国AU作者注：根据历史改编，由于是平行时空，有部分情节是虚构的，时间线一部分和史实并不重合。最后尽力HE了，由于时代背景极其特殊，请各位看官体谅！
Relationships: 坤林, 铁郭炖蔡
Kudos: 5





	【坤林】epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: 《epiphany》written by Taylor Swift，Aaron Dessner  
> 《无问西东》  
> 设定：民国AU  
> 作者注：根据历史改编，由于是平行时空，有部分情节是虚构的，时间线一部分和史实并不重合。  
> 最后尽力HE了，由于时代背景极其特殊，请各位看官体谅！

Part 1

00

这个时代，缺的不是完美的人。缺的是从自己的心里给出的真心、正义、无畏和同情。  
——《无问西东》

01

“张叔。”

“是郭少爷啊。”蔡府老管家亲切地问候道，“少爷在书房看书呢。”

郭麒麟问候完蔡夫人，径直向蔡徐坤少爷的书房走去。这次他来找蔡徐坤是来给他看看父亲送给他的成人礼——1926年德国生产的莱卡相机。

或许是因为两家是世交的缘故，郭麒麟和蔡徐坤情同手足，无论遇到什么开心的，难过的，还是惊喜的事，郭麒麟第一个想要分享给的人就是蔡徐坤。

这是这一年来第二件令郭麒麟欣喜若狂的事。第一件是和蔡徐坤一起收获了清华大学的录取通知书，第二件则是在生日当天的夜晚收到的莱卡相机，这个相机是郭父八年前去德国花重金买下的，郭麒麟八年后终于见识了它的真面目。

郭麒麟从未想过父亲出国还会带一个相机回来，更想不到的是它会在八年后出现在自己的面前，仿佛父亲也再次出现在了自己的身边。他早已习惯了独自一人的生活。母亲因难产身亡，父亲也在三年前因空难与世长辞。在那之后，蔡府更像是他的第二个家，他们一家给予了他足够的精神上的支持，帮助他渡过重重难关，助他在十七岁的时候成为了郭氏家族的主人。

“坤儿！”郭麒麟踏入蔡徐坤的书房，开心地呼唤着蔡徐坤的昵称，“你看我的手里是什么。”  
只见屋内鸦雀无声，没有人回应他，蔡徐坤宽厚的肩膀正对着他，双手交叠在红木书桌上，托起他柔美的侧脸，看了三分之二的《飞鸟集》倒扣在桌面上，他轻轻闭着双眼，嘴角弯出了优雅的弧度，仿佛梦见了什么人间天堂。

郭麒麟悄悄溜进书房，找到一个合适的位置站定不动。他站在蔡徐坤身前三米，两点钟方向。阳光打在他柔顺的黑色发丝上，浓密的睫毛就好像是花丛中的蝴蝶，扑扇着它们的翅膀。按下快门键是郭麒麟此刻脑海中仅有的指令，于是这款相机所拍摄的第一张黑白照片就这样诞生了。

片刻之后，郭麒麟有些仓皇地走出蔡徐坤的书房，前去和蔡夫人告别。

“伯母，坤儿他睡着了，今天我就先回去了。”郭麒麟冷静地说道。

“再多呆一会儿吧，估计他一会儿就醒了。”蔡夫人柔声说。

郭麒麟即刻回答说：“没事儿，我就不劳烦伯母了，改天再来看您。”

和蔡夫人道别后，郭麒麟匆匆离去。待郭麒麟踏出蔡府大门后，蔡夫人才叹了口气，有些无奈地说道：“唉，这两个孩子。”

02

蔡徐坤对郭麒麟的那一部分超越了兄弟情义的感情，郭麒麟一直是有一点心知肚晓的。至于具体是什么时候发现的，大概可以追溯到他们进入青春期后，蔡徐坤高频率的那些有意无意的肢体触碰还有他对那些爱慕他的异性同学敬而远之的态度；闲暇之余他们一起读书的时候，蔡徐坤时不时就会找出来一些外国大家的情诗，厚着脸皮让郭麒麟念给他听。

而郭麒麟也并不是无动于衷，每次蔡徐坤和他肢体接触时，他丝毫没有躲闪的念头。至于蔡徐坤每次想方设法让他念情诗来骗取情话时，他也故作镇定地把每一首一字不落的念了出来。小说故事里所应用的那些例如“仪表堂堂”、“玉树临风”、“温文尔雅“等词语都不足以形容出蔡徐坤十分之一的貌美。郭麒麟和这样一个人朝夕相处，每日与他相见时都仿佛见证神明降世，他的眼里怎得再装下其他人？

“仅此而已”，是郭麒麟用来形容自己对蔡徐坤爱恋程度的词语，它也被用来提醒自己时刻保持理智。郭麒麟还有太多的事要做，他要努力成为一名历史学家，不能辜负父亲生前对他的期许；他还要肩负起保护郭氏家族的重任，不能让任何对他们的家族产业虎视眈眈的外人从中谋一分利。他和蔡徐坤那部分超过友谊的情感与这些大事相比简直轻如鸿毛。况且，他们注定是一生的兄弟，总能陪伴对方一辈子。郭麒麟无论如何也不会为了这一点小小的飘忽不定的情愫将他和蔡徐坤一辈子的兄弟情做赌注，正如他无论怎样也不会采撷无花果树枝头几枚格外小而发青、一望便知其苦涩的果实。

与此同时，蔡徐坤多少也猜出来他们两人之间那些超越友谊的情感是双向的。但他向来是一个有分寸的人，对他而言，让郭麒麟为他念情诗已是他的极限。每当他觉得郭麒麟快因为他的举动或者言语脸红的时候便会见好就收。他心里过于清楚，这个时代，这样的感情不允许见光。倘若他的行为举止引起了他人的猜测，对他们两个家族的人都会造成不好的影响。蔡徐坤默默想，时代在不断向前，他和郭麒麟总能等到可以正大光明在一起的那一天。

进入大学学习后，他们在清华大学遇到了无数学术界的先驱者，鼓舞他们不断前行。但对二人而言，唯有彼此才是自己心中那座点亮整座清华园的灯塔。只要有对方的存在，哪怕是漫漫黑夜，也能看清前路。

03

人们在这个特殊的时局下费劲千辛万苦换来的勉强稳定的生活终于还是破灭了。北平沦陷，清华大学时任校长梅贻琦宣布第二年春天将和北京大学、南开大学一同在云南昆明设立西南联合大学。

国难当头，两个少年也都无暇顾及萦绕在他们心头的隐秘的爱恋之情。能够见到第二天的日出，看到对方都还在他们身边，蔡徐坤和郭麒麟便已知足。

值得庆幸的是，敌军尚未打入昆明，周六的早晨，蔡徐坤和郭麒麟还可以有空闲去逛逛昆明最大的集市。

“哇，这个也能在这里买到吗？”两个美国军官用英语交流着。

“麟麟，你快来看！”蔡徐坤好像发现了什么珍宝一般，兴奋地呼唤郭麒麟。

而他的身边却不见郭麒麟的踪影，扫视了一圈，蔡徐坤一眼发现了围在宣传墙前的人群中的那个熟悉的身影。

越过人群，蔡徐坤凭借自己的身高优势扫视到了新闻版面的内容。

“原来是我校教授杨钟健啊。四十余箱恐龙化石，真了不起。”蔡徐坤默念道。“既然麟麟没看到，我就把它当作明年的生日礼物了。郭麒麟太抠儿了，哪有摄影师舍不得买胶卷儿的道理。”

蔡徐坤付完钱，将胶卷藏好，随即和郭麒麟汇合。

“我们的历史学家准备去抢地质学家的饭碗啦？”蔡徐坤脸上露出狡黠的笑容，说道。

“怎么我干啥都是抢别人饭碗。历史学家要博学懂不？”郭麒麟故作不服气地说。

“是是是，郭老师说得太好了！”蔡徐坤服服帖帖地应和道。

***

正午，二人在阿山家开设的简陋的户外餐馆用午餐。蔡徐坤和郭麒麟很喜欢这个昆明本地的小孩儿。每次光顾这家餐馆，阿山总会给他们两人盛上满满的饭菜。

“阿山，今天卖了几碗了？”郭麒麟亲切地问道。

“八碗。”阿山操着一口正宗的昆明口音高兴地回答。

“我们两个再来两碗，凑个十碗。”说罢，郭麒麟立即掏出几个铜币，向来视钱如命的他，在这种场合却毫不吝啬。

蔡徐坤注视着弯下腰把钱递给阿山的郭麒麟，嘴角泛起了微笑，这一刻昆明的阳光格外暖。

“号外号外！”卖报的小男孩打破了午间的片刻宁静。

“日军昨日轰炸重庆，平民死伤三千多人！”

“德国发难进军波兰，欧战序幕正式拉开！”

蔡徐坤听到后，眉头紧锁，立即起身去买了一份报纸。

郭麒麟凑过来和他一起阅读，看着黑白纸张上印刷的一条条记录死伤人数的短讯，二个人脸上的表情凝重起来，没有人开口说出一个字。

***

第二天，中国第一支由美军支援的雄狮队在西南联合大学招募飞行员。蓝色的幕布上写着白色的招募标语：“升官發財請走別路，貪生怕死莫入此門。”

上校军官坐在平衡木后方，右臂搭在右侧的椅背，左手搭在翘在左腿的上方的右腿脚腕上，尽显威严。两位高大威猛的美国教官站在主席台右侧马不停蹄地转动着硕大的滚轮。

多数人在滚轮上转了不到十圈就已经喊停，好一些的也不过是走完平衡木的三分之一就摔了下来。

上校军官再也坐不住了，他不相信在这个汇聚了时代精英的地方招不到合格的飞行员。

台下还因上一个身材矮小的男生从平衡木重重跌倒在地上而议论纷纷，上校军官从座位上站起后，台下瞬间一片寂静。

“想要成为飞行员，你必须随时具有极佳的方位判断力和空间平衡感。”

“你必须生来就具有特殊的天分。”

“谁是下一个！”

“你们这些年轻人谁想上来试一试？”

这位美籍华裔军官用英语问出来的问题令台下的人心生畏惧和恐慌。学生们左顾右盼，有人想要怂恿身边的好朋友上去试一试，而对方却摇了摇头。

“怕了吗？”他忽然切换到不太标准的中文。

“害怕上台丢脸？”

台下依旧一片沉默。

“这个时代，缺的不是完美的人。缺的是从自己的心里给出的真心、正义、无畏和同情。”

上校军官的中文虽然不太标准，但他在“真心”、“正义”、“无畏”和“同情”每个词之间的停顿仿佛是对台下学生的灵魂拷问。每说出一个词，他的语气还会更上一层。

台上的军官的这番话令蔡徐坤陷入了沉思。他曾经的人生目标就是做一个完美的人。他从儿时便开始汲取最先进的知识，德智体美样样精通，是众人仰慕的对象。此时，他的灵魂受到了上校军官的鞭策。

“谁是下一个！”上校教官重复了一遍刚才的话，语气更加严厉。

只见蔡徐坤坚定不移的走到主席台前，有人将他视作救场的英雄，也有人为他担忧。郭麒麟上一秒就站在蔡徐坤的身边，他感觉自己的心裂成了两半，一半为蔡徐坤担忧，另一半为蔡徐坤骄傲。

蔡徐坤双手支撑着他一跃上台，毫不畏惧地走向滚滚巨轮。

“准备好了吗？”上校教官语气稍微缓和了些，问道。

蔡徐坤坚定地点点头。随后滚轮两侧的两位士兵毫不留情地转起滚轮。

“七……八……九……”台下的郭麒麟在心底默数。

“够了。”上校军官命令道。

随后，蔡徐坤慢慢地走向平衡木，深深吸了一口气。他踏上第一步的时候，大概除了郭麒麟的台下所有人都为他捏了一把汗。

出乎他们意料的是，蔡徐坤高大的身躯和占据全身三分之二的长腿并不是他的劣势。他反而四平八稳地走完了十几米长的平衡木，最后完美落地。

上校军官眼光中终于流露出这一天里第一束希望的光，他努力克制着自己满意的情绪，反问道：“练过武术？”

蔡徐坤谦逊地答道：“一点点。”

面无表情的教官脸上露出一丝喜悦，将宣传册递给了蔡徐坤，说：“如果感兴趣，请填写报名表。”

台下的郭麒麟努力克眼角泛出泪光。他从一开始就知道，蔡徐坤一定能行，这一刻，他认为自己见证了英雄的诞生。

“谁是下一个！”军官重新提起了兴致，问道。

只见阿山冲上了台子，用昆明话兴高采烈地说：“我也来！”，然后被巨轮旁边的教官一把架住送回台下。

04

周五的下午是自由活动时间，蔡徐坤和郭麒麟约了阿山一起去树林里捕蛇。

先前是阿山告诉他们蛇胆可以用于治疗眼病，随后蔡徐坤便提议改天一起去抓蛇。

郭麒麟打趣说：“大少爷，逮蛇，您能行吗？”

蔡徐坤反问道：“怎么，麟麟你不相信阿山？”他顿了顿，继续问道：“你该不会是怕了吧？”

郭麒麟不屑地说：“我长这么大什么场面没见过，怎么可能怕蛇？”

蔡徐坤微微低下头，笑靥如花，舌尖轻轻触碰唇间，说道：“好，我信你。”

***

郭麒麟一开始本来有些犹豫，因为树林里必定少不了虫子一类的东西，至于蛇，他对这种生物没有什么深刻的记忆，具体会不会害怕它们还未可知。

他最烦激将法，尤其是蔡徐坤本人使出的激将法。因为只要蔡徐坤那么一说，他便不可能给自己留任何退缩的余地。

“准备好了吗，麟麟？”蔡徐坤侧头注视着郭麒麟。

“那是当然。”郭麒麟坚定地说。

“阿山，我们出发！”蔡徐坤兴奋地说道。

郭麒麟本还担心蔡徐坤腿长跑太快，自己会跑岔气也跟不上。不过好在是阿山领路，蔡徐坤不好跑太快。

阳光洒在蔡徐坤的白色运动衫上，将他整个人的轮廓勾出一抹金色，仿佛天使降临，看到这一幕，郭麒麟只希望能在蔡徐坤的背上用手一笔一划的写下他的姓名。至于那些可怕的、他从未见过的虫子，他已完全把它们抛到脑后。

“抓到了！”蔡徐坤的呼喊将郭麒麟拉回现实，一转眼的功夫，黑色的小草蛇已经被蔡徐坤装到了麻袋里。

回程的路上，他们无忧无虑地奔跑，呼吸着绿叶和露水滋养过的空气。蔡徐坤意外地发现了新目标——是条小青蛇。

有了之前的经验，蔡徐坤这次上手娴熟了许多。他灵巧地握住小青蛇的尾巴，将它轻轻甩起一环一环地缠绕在右臂，对准麻袋，使其自然滑落。

郭麒麟那一年21岁，在南国春光普照的树林中，他觉得自己度过了人生中最美好的时光。

***

他们一路飞奔回校舍，只见蔡府的老管家在门口等候。

“张叔！”蔡徐坤惊讶地喊道。

郭麒麟已经猜到蔡夫人必定在校舍里面，便没有进入。

蔡徐坤兴冲冲地冲进校舍，激动地喊：“妈！”

“薛姨！”

蔡夫人虽说历经了长途跋涉，但依旧温婉不减。

“你跪下。”母亲忽然厉声命令道。

蔡徐坤、张叔、薛姨三人同时下跪。

“你们两个跪什么？”蔡夫人疑惑地问。

“起来呀。”蔡夫人见二人丝毫不动，只好再说一遍：“起身啊。”

两位管家缓缓起身，即刻退下。

“家训第三条、第七条。” 

“妈。”蔡徐坤有些无奈地说。

“你背啊。”母亲命令道.

“家训第三条：‘祖宗虽远，祭祀不可不诚。子孙虽愚，经书不可不读。’”

“第七条：负甲为……”蔡徐坤低下头停顿片刻，“……兵，咋笔为吏，身死名灭者如牛毛，角立杰出者为芝草。故不得以有学之贫贱，比于无学之富贵也。”

“你知不知道这两条家训什么意思呢？”蔡夫人继续责问说。

蔡徐坤低下头惭愧地说：“父亲讲过的，人生不该以功名利禄来评价每个人的价值。”

“你忽然发一封家书来，议论时政，最好还要参军。你知不知道你父亲看了信之后，他就病重了？”母亲眼中闪出了一丝泪光。

“父亲病重？不是只是眼睛有点问题吗？”气氛开始变得愈加凝重。

“你知不知道为什么，你父亲同我，都不希望你当兵？”蔡夫人的语气开始有所缓和。

蔡徐坤即刻答道：“因为我是你们的独生子。”

“不是这个原因，”母亲反驳说，“你要离家千里，来到这里读书，你父亲和我都没有反对过，因为我们想要你，能够享受人生的乐趣。譬如读万卷书，行万里路；譬如和你喜欢的人共度余生。”母亲有意停顿了一下，继续说：“并不是为了给我们增添子孙，而在于你自己，能够体会到与爱人相伴的乐趣。”蔡徐坤低下头，默不作声。

“你一生所要追求的功名利禄，没有什么是你祖上没经历过的，那些只不过是人生的幻光，你明不明白啊？”母亲开始哽咽。

蔡徐坤惭愧地说：“我明白了。”

“我怕，你还没有想好怎么过这一生，你就连命都没了。”母亲再也抑制不住眼眶中的眼泪。

“少爷，你知不知道夫人一路上有多担心你。”薛姨的话令蔡徐坤惭愧万分，他立即说道：“妈，我不当兵了。”

“你发誓。”母亲哽咽着说。

“我发誓。”

Part 2

00

Only twenty minutes to sleep, but you dream of some epiphany. Just one single glimpse of relief, to make some sense of what you've seen.  
——《epiphany》

01

蔡夫人特地南下来看望蔡徐坤的事，郭麒麟没有过多的过问当事人。他只是等着蔡徐坤把他想说的一切都告诉自己。他只知道蔡徐坤决定不去当飞行员。

“麟麟，你为什么不问我为什么不去当飞行员了啊？”蔡夫人走后，蔡徐坤忽然问道。

郭麒麟以他对蔡徐坤的了解，早就猜了个大概，平静地说：“你决定的事情，肯定是你想清楚的，我之前不是说了吗，不管你做什么决定，我都会支持你。你做什么都可以做好，我相信你。”

“怎么忽然这么正经？”蔡徐坤笑了，他的笑容略带一丝狡猾，然后他顺势将右手臂牢牢锁住郭麒麟的肩膀。

“呜——”空袭警报再次响起。

“唉，这个空袭警报就像上课铃似的。”几个女同学抱怨道。

蔡徐坤松开手，说道：“走吧，我们去搬禄丰龙。”

郭麒麟与他相视一笑，两人之间的气氛与众人听到警报响后的慌张截然不同。刹那间，郭麒麟心中生出一丝酸涩，哪怕是在这样的紧急关头，蔡徐坤还是会把他心目中最在乎的东西放在心上。

02

蔡徐坤和郭麒麟二人抬着禄丰龙的化石一路小跑，等跑到山谷里，郭麒麟已是气喘吁吁。

这一天的课程势必又要在山谷里度过。

“禄丰龙生活在三叠纪的晚期。禄丰龙身长五米，它站起来的时候是两米多，比现在的马大不了多少。你们看，它的头很小，脚上有趾，趾端有粗大的爪……”

避难空间虽然狭小，教授们依然在学生面前神采飞扬地传道授业解惑。飞机的隆隆声只不过是背景音。学生们头顶着用来打掩护的杂草编成的环，捧着笔记本专心致志地记笔记。

对文学课而言，户外似乎是绝佳的上课场所。

“世界于你而言毫无意义和目的，却又充满随心所欲的幻想。但又有谁知，也许就在这闷热令人疲倦的正午，那个陌生人，提着满篮奇妙的货物，路过你的门前。他响亮地叫卖着，你就会从朦胧的梦中惊醒，走出房门，迎接命运的安排。”

“今天，我把泰戈尔的诗介绍给你们，希望你们在今后的岁月里，不要放弃对生命的思索，对自己的真实。”

蔡徐坤听到这里若有所思。“自己的真实”到底是什么？这个问题的答案离他似乎很近，马上要够到它时，却又忽然消失不见，总是差了那么一点点就能解开它什么的面纱。

03

“轰——”

一声巨响彻底打破了遥远山谷的宁静。

“趴下！”

蔡徐坤的第一反应是让郭麒麟先躲好，自己再想办法。场面十分混乱，等爆炸声平息，蔡徐坤发现自己被教授挡在身下，而教授已被落实击得头破血流。

日军终究还是没有放过昆明，传言称，他们这次就是冲着西南联大来的。

他们辛苦建起的一部分校舍已被夷为平地，熊熊大火肆无忌惮地蔓延，仿佛能够听到它在肆虐地狂笑。

昔日生机勃勃的春日景象全部化作疮痍，学生们驾着死伤的同学，今后同窗好友再也无法聚齐。平民的呼救声对蔡徐坤而言变得格外刺耳，如同午夜时分的噩梦。

“阿山，别睡，你醒醒啊。”阿山的母亲跪在地上，伏在她唯一的孩子的胸口歇斯底里的哭泣。

眼前有为了救火四处奔走的人，有失去亲人绝望哭喊的孩童，还有抬着逝去的人为他们寻找体面的葬身之地的人。

看到这一幕，蔡徐坤忽然理解了“自己的真实”到底为何物，虽然整个过程中他经历了无法言说的精神创伤，但他终于可以非常肯定，自己所想追求的东西不是人生的幻光，而正是自己的真实。

“妈妈，对不起。”蔡徐坤在心中默念道。

04

“坤儿，你明天一早就出发？”郭麒麟十分关切地问道。

蔡徐坤点点头，嘱咐郭麒麟说：“嗯，千万不要告诉我父母。”

郭麒麟答道：“我知道了，你放心吧，你别连我也信不过啊。”说罢，郭麒麟苦笑了一下。

蔡徐坤直接爬上了郭麒麟所在的上铺，和他一起躺好。其他同学已经进入梦乡，唯有他们两个还醒着。

“坤儿，你说，我能不能去拍你开飞机啊。”郭麒麟低语道。

“不知道，或许可以吧。”话虽如此，但蔡徐坤还是对这件事满怀期待的。

“你觉得我去做记者如何啊？”郭麒麟随口问道。

“战地记者？”见郭麒麟点了点头，蔡徐坤继续问道，”你不心疼胶卷了？”蔡徐坤依然不忘打趣。

“你这人，都什么时候了还这么不正经。”郭麒麟故作嗔怪地说。“这样我不就能陪你了吗，我们一起去参军。”

蔡徐坤明白，做战地记者一定是郭麒麟一直想做的事。蔡徐坤从他第一次在自己面前炫耀他那宝贝相机的时候就已经看出来了。他反而不会因为郭麒麟为了他去做什么事情而感动，因为对他来说，郭麒麟对“自己的真实”比任何事都重要。最令他感动的是，伯牙与子期的故事不常发生，而他们两个从小到大，虽然一直有不同的喜好，但总会在各个重大的方面志同道合。有这种奇迹降临在人间，蔡徐坤不愿再要求更多。

此刻除了他们两个，没有其他人知道他们两个之间的距离已是近在咫尺。强烈的心跳声已经要从彼此的胸廓溢出来。

蔡徐坤的脸缓缓向郭麒麟贴近，郭麒麟以为他一直所期待却又害怕的事就要这么顺理成章的发生了。他的脸颊已经能够明显地感受到蔡徐坤炽热的吐息，就在下一瞬间，蔡徐坤突然把头偏了过去，搭载了郭麒麟的左肩上，随后双臂圈住郭麒麟。郭麒麟觉得自己仿佛被蔡徐坤看穿了心思，于是对面的人临时改了主意。

“麟麟，一直以来，谢谢你。”蔡徐坤有些哽咽地说。

郭麒麟没有回答，只是把蔡徐坤抱得更紧，假装没有感觉到左肩头湿热的泪滴。

“保重。”

“保重。”

他们都不愿说“再见”，因为他们相信，无论何时何地，他们总会再次团聚。

05

时局日益严峻，重庆、上海等地轮番遭受日军轰炸，死伤无数。空军学校一刻不停歇地训练新飞行员。

“五个顺时针，五个逆时针。自己转！”美国军官厉声命令道。

“摔下来就返回重做，你知道规矩！”教官训斥着刚刚从平衡木摔下来的高个男生。

“是，长官。”即便没能做到令教官满意的程度，那个新学员的士气依然丝毫不减。

每位学员都拼尽全力向前冲，魔鬼般地体能训练久而久之也变得枯燥无味，但没有任何人抱怨。

蔡徐坤在空军学校虽然结识了不少战友，但他私下里拥有了更多的独处时间。没有郭麒麟相伴的时间里，他几乎全部用来钻研理论课上学过的战术。

每天的午休时间对他而言是最美好的时光，虽然大概只能睡熟二十分钟，但在这仅有的二十分钟里，他总能梦见世间最美好的事，比如说和郭麒麟一起坐在联大的校园草场上读书、和阿山一起去林间捕蛇……这些短暂的美梦成为了他最珍贵的慰藉。

***

三个月后，蔡徐坤被纳入了雄狮中队第三小队，他是这批学员中在最短时间内获得飞天资格的飞行员。毫不夸张地说，他是唯一一个被最严格的上校军官认可的天才飞行员。

飞天，是蔡徐坤小时候的梦想，但他从来没有想过有一天他竟能够亲自驾驶飞机在天空翱翔。

在高处看到的天空是彩色的，雪白的云海完全是书中描绘的天堂的景象。他们的队伍仿佛是归家的群雁，随时等候战争胜利的时刻，以便随时返还家乡。

返航后，蔡徐坤向上校行军礼。他仰望着刚刚飞翔过的那片天空，看到了在未来的某一天，战争已经结束，他开着飞机，载着郭麒麟在云海遨游。

06

蔡徐坤在军营里度过了二十一岁生日。那天，他收到了母亲发来的电报。看到那行“不要太累，娘日盼你毕业返家”时，蔡徐坤眼中闪出泪光，只得在信纸上草草写下：“如今饿殍满地，哀鸿遍野，儿怎敢言累。”

随之，淞沪战争爆发。蔡徐坤瞬间忘记了前几天还是他的生日，他即将奉命随第二大队轰炸日军第三舰队。

这是雄狮队参与的第一场战役。临行前，蔡徐坤把一切都安排妥当。在军中度过这段时日后，他再清楚不过上战场意味着什么。

登上战机前，战友甲兴致勃勃地对他说：“坤，等打完这场仗，我就回家看我妈。”

这句话好像是一颗子弹，直穿他的心脏，他没有回答，只对战友礼貌地笑了笑。

出发前，蔡徐坤对他最尊敬的上校比了个大拇指，向来严厉的上校此刻十分动容，也比了个大拇指回应他。

这批新生代的飞行员带着必胜的决心，奔赴他们的第一场战役。

***

无线电广播一刻不得停歇。

“发现敌机，三点钟方向。”

“发现敌机，六点钟方向。”

“到处都是敌机！”

“坤被追击了，快去帮他！”

“我在追踪他们！”

“坤，我来帮你了！”

“我已经瞄准一架了！”

下一刻，只听到炮弹的声音淹没了战友的呼喊。蔡徐坤的余光里看到了战友的飞机机尾冒出滚滚浓烟。而他不能回头，必须继续往前追击敌机。过了片刻，他听到了一声巨响，随后瞥见了熟悉的机型的碎片。

“努力摆脱他们！”

“他们火力太猛！”

“我们被左右夹击了！”

“敌机太多了！”

……

雄狮队还是成功解决了十几架难以摆脱的敌机，但代价却是战友们的牺牲。

在蔡徐坤的后方飞行的是那架使他大部分战友丧命的敌机，敌军正洋洋得意地摇摆着机翼，仿佛在宣告胜利一般。

“今天的最后一个就是你！”猥琐的日本飞行员咬牙切齿地说。他开火的瞬间，只见前方的那架飞机直线拉升。

“竟敢和我玩小把戏，去死吧！”敌军怒火中烧。

蔡徐坤冲破云霄，已经失去了飞行速度。蔡徐坤从未在训练时试过垂直转向战术，为了给战友报仇，这次他只能赌一把。

他找准时机，迅速掉头，向下俯冲，获得了速度，然后转身，开火一气呵成，成功击败敌军王牌飞行员，为自己的兄弟们报下血仇。

无垠的灰色天空只剩下他一架飞机，他明明完成了这次的任务，取得了胜利，可以顺利返航，满眼却只有萧索的景象。

无线电的指令依旧接连不断，蔡徐坤目睹了朝夕相处的战友丧生在天际，听到“xx中队全部牺牲”的消息，已经无法做出任何反应。他向下望去，只看见昔日青绿色的江水变成了一片血泊。蔡徐坤感受不到悲伤，亦感受不到任何愤怒的情绪。

07

郭麒麟目睹了这场恶战的整个过程。向来敏锐的他在高处找到了一个不会被敌军攻击到的死角。他架起相机，为后世留存了一帧又一帧不容忘记的历史记忆。

按下最后一个快门键后，郭麒麟的双手开始止不住地颤抖，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落在相机屏幕上。

上个瞬间，他刚刚记录下了雄狮8-2号战机与敌方指挥舰同归于尽的前一刻。

蔡徐坤先前承诺过毕业后带他一起去看的烟花，变成了江面上那束点亮黑暗夜空最亮的火光。

被他视作珍宝的莱卡相机，将蔡徐坤永远定格在二十一岁。

***

“这是我收拾蔡徐坤的遗物时发现的，这是他交给你的东西，我没有拆开过。”蔡夫人努力克制着悲伤的心情说道。

“谢谢伯母，”郭麒麟顿了顿，继续说道，“不是华北之大容不下一张平静的课桌，而是国家危亡之际，我们都得去当兵了。”

临行前，蔡夫人为郭麒麟端上了一晚冰糖莲子。

“喝点水，再赶路吧。”

郭麒麟将碗里的冰糖莲子一饮而尽，随后便下跪给蔡夫人磕头行礼。

蔡夫人泪光闪烁，弯下腰去拉郭麒麟一把，心疼地说：“起来。”

郭麒麟起来后，没有留恋，直接离开蔡府，没有回头。

***

蔡徐坤给郭麒麟留下了一个小包裹，上面写着“郭麒麟 收”。包裹里面装着几盒胶卷，还有一封信。

郭麒麟见到胶卷，开始苦笑，他先把信封拆开，只见一张简短的字条：

“麟麟：

一直没能等到一个合适的机会告诉你，那天我其实醒着。

如果你看到了这张字条，那我就提前祝你生日快乐！希望你以后别再抠门儿了，至少买胶卷这件事上不能抠门，因为你可是这个时代最优秀的历史学家。”

***

时光回溯到蔡徐坤的生命永远定格在二十一岁的前一刻。

在刀光剑影中，敌军的指挥舰近在咫尺，他却不合时宜的想起了那天午后，郭麒麟兴冲冲地闯进他的书房，午后金色的阳光华丽丽地铺洒在他年轻美好的躯干，他修长的睫毛在暖色光线下像春日里的蝴蝶的双翼一样颤动。他正因泰戈尔描写爱情的诗句而动容，幻想着他的王子会不会突然降临，给他一个吻，于是王子果真出现在了他面前——他感受到了郭麒麟是如何缓缓放下相机，目光小心翼翼地向下移去，最后停留在那两瓣线条锋锐却柔软的嘴唇。

08

百年后，城市里大街小巷的繁荣景象难以让人想象到百年前这些地方被战争席卷后的满目疮痍。人们唯有在教科书和博物馆里才能一睹战争的残酷。

“你们过来看呀，这两个人是和你们同名的！”戴红领巾的小女孩对他身后的两个男同学说道。

两个小男生凑上前去，仔细端详，异口同声地说：“真的啊！”

“麟麟，你看，这张照片是你拍的呢！”面容清秀的高个子男孩感叹说。

“哇，那你还是我们的民族英雄呢！”脸颊肉嘟嘟的男孩也毫不吝啬地夸了回去。

“又开始了，这可是公共场合啊……”完全被两个男孩无视掉的女孩轻声嘀咕道，边摇头边窃笑。

***

注定会团聚的人，终究还是会再相聚，正如某句话所说的，“未曾谋面的也终将会相遇的”，它们是一样的道理。

——The End——


End file.
